Classroom Revenge
by suga123
Summary: High school story where Bodnar is the head of a school in Washington and Ziva is a teacher who is struggling to work with him after he tried to kill her all those years ago back in Israel, the NCIS team are all teachers as well and probably a lot of Tiva involved too. AU.


Chapter 1

"To learn is to achieve and reach your goal!" Exclaimed the Modern languages teacher in an elite high school in the middle of Washington DC in the United states of

America. She hated being this preppy (or was it peppy?) in the morning really but it had to be done, she did not even believe in this stupid course or this stupid phrase

that she had to say every single Friday morning when the students started to complain about having the weekly test. Back in her old school grounds, they would be

learning weaponry or the history of how to kill as it was for preparing young people for roles at the Mossad but if she had not gotten kicked out of her job nor kicked

out of her country to be more exact, she would never have been in this mess.

When she had to flee to America and applied for this role, she did not really do it out of love or because she felt like she had some sort of purpose fulfilling the

requirements, she applied for it because teaching French and Spanish was the only thing that she would be any good at and she needed money for her new

apartment but she did not know at the time that he who was the reason for her jumping ship moved there too and took a job at that very same school as well.

"Miss David?" called a voice from the door and she looked up to see Mr Dinozzo, the PE teacher staring at her in the deep and friendly way that he always seems to

do. "Yes?" she replied, unaware that she had been having a little daydream while he was obviously standing there waiting and tried very hard as to not blush. "Can I

speak to you for just a minute?" he asked in a sort of pleading way that she thought sounded like he did really need her this time. "Sure," She replied coolly and told

her students that she would only probably be a minute and that they were to turn to page 34 in the textbook to have a last minute study for this test.

When the two teachers were alone in the empty corridor outside, Mr Dinozzo began to talk. "Listen Ziva-" he began but he said her name, Ziva, so softly and with only

the upmost care that it made her feel kind of dizzy. "I need to go away for a few days because my mother, well she has not been feeling very well recently and I need

to take care of her." "Oh, is she okay?" Ziva asked him, her voice sounding sympathetic because she generally was for him. Mr Dinozzo, or Tony which was his real

name also, had looked after her when she had first arrived at the American school when she had not a clue on what to do and the two had struck up a kind of

friendship as they would sit in the teachers lunch area together on a daily basis while they talked about things from the weather to hilarious stories about where they

both used to work. Tony's mother had not exactly good health even ages ago and Tony had opened up to Ziva about some of his worries and concerns for her but it

had never gotten too serious, too serious until now.

"We do not know what is wrong with her yet but my father is always disappearing off to somewhere else so I seem to be left to deal with everything, again." Tony

sighed, a deep and very sad sounding sigh that echoed deep into the empty corridor. "H-how serious is it?" Ziva surprised herself by stuttering but it must be because

she understands, she thought. "She got admitted to hospital very early this morning so serious." Tony said rather quietly, "what I was going to ask you was basically if

you could be so kind as to take charge of some of my classes while I am away, just the Freshmen and the Juniors because the others seem to know what they are

doing anyway." He was looking almost straight at her as he said that and it was making her feel nervous but she did not want to mention it.

"Sure, I mean, of course I would." She blabbed while feeling awkward at the same time, Tony smiled at her and they both felt like they needed to say something else

but they just decided to walk awkwardly away from each other. "Wait, Tony?" Ziva finally found the courage to say something as Tony spun back around to face her

once again, "if you ever need anyone to talk to about your mother or your father or anybody else that seems to be bothering you, i will be here."

Tony smiled at her again feeling more relieved, "thank you Ziva, that does mean a lot." But Ziva did not plan on stopping there, "aht lo levad."

She was still laughing at his confused expression after she whispered that to him while she was closing her classroom door behind her.


End file.
